In a sawmill, logs are debarked and after debarking are conveyed to a number of sawing or chipping operations, depending on the size and quality of the logs. For example, larger logs will be conveyed to a sawmill for sawing into larger dimensional lumber, while smaller logs may be conveyed to a sawmill for sawing into smaller pieces of dimensional lumber, such as 2 .times. 4's, while the smaller, lower quality logs can be delivered to chippers for use in papermaking operations.
In the sawmill operation a mechanism is frequently incorporated in the conveyor system to sort or direct the logs to different locations depending on their size and quality. In the past one type of routing mechanism has taken the form of pivoted arms actuated by fluid cylinders which engage the log and move it laterally from the conveyor for delivery to a sawing operation. Other types of log sorting or routing mechanisms have taken the form of tilting platforms, which when tilted, would cause the log to roll laterally to either side of the conveyor for delivery to the sawing operation.
Recently the speed of the conveying system in a sawmilll operation has been substantially increased, and as a result the conventional log routing or sorting mechanisms have been unable to keep pace with the high speed conveying. Both the pivoting arm mechanism and the tilting platform mechanism act on a reciprocating principle and require that the mechanism be moved in one direction to kick the log from the conveyor and then be returned to its original position before contact is made with a succeeding log, As the logs may frequently be travelling at speeds up to 380 feet per minute on the conveyor, the reciprocating types of log kickers have not been satisfactorily adapted to high speed operation.